alguien a quien amar
by flyppi
Summary: Tú justificas mi existencia: si no te conozco, no he vivido; si muero sin conocerte, no muero, porque no he vivido. La creen loca entre sueños y alucinaciones... pero eso solo era el comienzo de una nueva vida, el no solo habitaba en su mente, siempre estuvo ahi. 16/07/2014: la historia estar parada hasta nuevo aviso, mil disculpas u.u
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son y seran de Nobuhiro Watsuki… la historia nacio de un sueño… y gracias a una amiga… espero que sea de su agrado =]**

**CAPITULO 1**

Ahí estaba sentada en la cama aun llevaba aquel vestido corto de straple; se veía tan fresca y juvenil con el color blanco, definitivamente ese no había sido un día perfecto como lo venia suponiendo desde hacia varias semanas atrás de hecho todo había sido todo un desastre…

FLASHBACK

-oye Kaoru ¿ya tienes vestido para la boda?

-si, bueno algo así-

-¿como es eso?, se supone que tu serás la madrina de ramo-

- es que no se si compré el correcto-

- relájate será en un jardín al medio día, yo creo que estas exagerando-

-si supongo… aun no me lo creo-

- ¿Qué?-

-mi hermana se casa… con Enishi-

- si al fin encontró a un hombre que la merece-

- así es… bueno nos vemos dentro de tres días-

-¡si… dios será un día hermoso!-

Kaoru no podía creerlo su mejor amigo se casaba con su hermana, el verdadero problema era que había estado enamorada de el hasta ese día, o al menos eso creía. El día de la boda llego y su animo se encontraba en estado vulnerable cualquier cosa le afectaba.

Ese día se paro y baño rápidamente, salió envuelta con una toalla con el cabello aun escurriéndole contemplaba el vestido, ¿había hecho lo correcto al aceptar ser madrina de su hermana y su amor imposible?

Eso había sido lo mas estúpido que había hecho, comenzó por secarse y arreglarse debía lucir radiante y sobre todo feliz por ambos aun que por dentro estuviera derrumbándose.

El camino se había hecho eterno a pesar de estar tan cerca de su casa, era como estar fuera de la realidad, llego a tiempo y ahí estaba él, lucia tan bien…deseó poder abrazarlo y decirle lo que había callado por mucho tiempo pero era demasiado tarde. Su hermana se encontraba dentro de aquel auto negro; enseguida se limpio las lagrimas y camino hacia ella.

-Kaoru te vez hermosa, aun que el color esta un poco fuera de lugar yo soy la que debe lucir el blanco querida hermana-

- a… yo perdón es que no sabia… de verdad lo siento…- las lagrimas salían inconsolablemente se sentía tan avergonzada y dolida.

-no llores no quise decir eso Kaoru sabes que era una broma… hermana te quiero muchísimo y me gustaría que en este día tan feliz de mi vida sonrias-

-lo siento es que yo siento que fue tan rápido…-

-calla quiero una sonrisa ¿si?-

A la pobre no le quedo de otra mas que seguir aquella actuación, su hermana creía que estaba triste por su partida y a la vez feliz, lo que ignoraba era que le había quitado algo valioso.

La ceremonia fue de lo más normal, llego la hora de la celebración en el jardín y fue ahí donde todo termino mal. Ella se encontraba en el baño tratando de calmar el llanto, cuando salió ahí estaba Enishi solo en un área restringida sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a el tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Kaoru que sorpresa mírate estas radiante…-

-si… todos me lo han dicho…Enishi quiero preguntarte algo-

Guiada por el instinto se acerco y lo beso, él quedo atónito pero enseguida la empujo con cierta brusquedad.

-q… que crees que estas haciendo… que te… ¿esa era tu pregunta?...-

- yo… discúlpame no…-

-escucha tal vez ya estas un poco…-

- yo… yo siempre lo he querido hacer y…-

-¡no vuelvaz a hace algo asi, no quiero problemas… Kaoru amo a tu hermana!-

-escuchame por favor…-

-kaoru ya es tarde…por favor no insistas-

Sin mas el chico se dio media vuelta dejándola ahí sola llorando, no tenia caso estar ahí, seria mejor marcharse a casa.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Habia tirado su bolso de mano en el suelo al entrar a su departamento, seguía recordando aquel incidente y el dolor aumentaba gradualmente, sentia gran pesades al caminar se tumbo en la cama el llanto era amargo, inmersa en esas ideas no se percato de que alguien mas estaba con ella en la habitación.

-no se por que sigues sufriendo hasta ahora, él ya te lo había dicho meses antes que amaba a tu hermana pero tu preferiste callar-

Inmediatamente Kaoru se puso en pie y se volvió, frente a ella estaba el ser mas hermoso que habían visto sus ojos, sus facciones eran finas y peculiares, sus labios eran tentadores y sus ojos parecían estar llenos de ardiente deseo.

-¿co…como entraste y quien eres?- había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y sus ojos se habian abierto mas

- soy lo que estabas esperando, lo que deseas y lo que te desea a su lado -

Ante ese comentario quedo sin habla, un rubor carmín apareció inmediatamente, se veía tan hermosa, sus ojos húmedos brillaban con fuerza y mostraban confusión.

-parece que te comió la lengua el ratón- decía burlonamente

Una extraña sensación recorría todo su ser, era una emoción combinada con miedo, confusión y cierto deseo. Él caminaba lentamente analizando todo a su paso, paro en seco cuando estaba frente a ella, Kaoru estaba sorprendida, lo único que hizo fue verlo a los ojos y dar otro paso hacia atrás

-quiero que me digas la respuesta de lo que te preguntas todos los días… ¿realmente lo amas?- él se acerco aun mas estrellándola ligeramente contra la pared acorralandola con ambas manos

- eres tan hermosa… no se como pude dejarte sola y que te encapricharas de ese hombre- acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla

-yo… no se de que hablas… por favor… - el rubor aparecía cada vez con mas fuerza; aun así lo empujo y camino hacia el ventanal, salió al balcón tratando de resfrescarse y de mantener la calma, sus ojos veian los ajenos.

-no se… no se quien eres ni como entraste…- lo miraba con nerviosismo, él camino hacia ella le tomo de los hombros y la giro hacia el, acerco su cuerpo de tal manera que quedaron en una situación muy intima y placentera para ambos

-mi Kaoru, solo dime que quieres que me valla y lo hare…- sus respiraciones estaba agitadas ella sentía como la rodilla de aquel hombre se adentraba entre sus muslos, ¿de verdad quería que se fuera?...

-yo…no…- su mirada no se apartaban de los labios de el

-entonces que esperamos no creo soportar mas sin acariciar tu piel y besar tus dulces labios- su mirada se había tornado de un ámbar intenso y su sonrisa mostraba unos perfectos y blancos dientes

Dicho esto le abrazo por la cintura tomo la mano femenina y se fundieron en un beso apasionado cayendo al vacio…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Estaba en su habitación llorando…pero ¿Por qué lloraba?..De repente había un chico con ella su largo cabello era de un rojo intenso al igual que sus ojos, solo de mirarlo le temblaban las piernas y el corazón le latía de una forma exagerada, estaba frente a ella mostraba seguridad en sus palabras, sus labios eran suaves; caía al vacio junto con él desde el octavo piso y se perdió en la oscuridad... abrió los ojos precipitadamente e inmediatamente se sentó y observo el lugar, estaba en su dormitorio solo había sido un sueño como siempre… se levanto pesadamente estaba sudando y le dolía el cuerpo de pronto volvió a su triste realidad…

- valla dormiste un poco mas de la cuenta– decía una mujer vestida de blanco. – si que te alteraste el día de ayer- su voz era dulce y cálida.

-hola doc., nunca es mi intención… usted sabe es difícil…-

- si lo se mi pequeña Kaoru… eres mi paciente desde que eras una niña… bien es hora del desayuno, por cierto tu hermano vendrá a verte, la enfermera estará aquí en un momento así que por favor no busques problemas-

- Doc., siempre he sido tranquila, ella es la que empieza pero descuide tratare de no ser grosera- la mujer la miro con cariño tras ella venia una mujer regordeta con un carrito en el cual llevaban charolas con comida.

-Kaoru…por favor termina toda tu ración haz bajado un poco de peso- en ese instante la enfermera llego.

-un momento, ¿no iré al comedor?-

-me temo que no Kaoru, solo será por hoy, Yumi la dejo en tus manos, cuando termines nos vemos en mi consultorio-

- Descuide esta en buenas manos- la doctora cerro la puerta dejándolas solas.

-Kamiya por lo que mas quieras no te pongas rebelde-

- Siempre y cuando no me vuelvas a inyectar sedantes y esas cosas-

-no te puedo prometer eso, sin embargo si puedo darte un postre extra si te portas bien-

-Estoy de acuerdo, sabes no eres tan desagradable, bueno con solo un par de semanas de medio conocerte… me agradas-

-Me alagas Kamiya nunca creí que esas palabras salieran de tu boca- Yumi le devolvió una sonrisa amable.-Anda que tengo m as pacientes…

Estaba en su consultorio revisando el expediente de Kaoru Kamiya, aun no podía creer que estuviera internada, charlaba con ella sin ningún problema y a menudo hacia bromas; simplemente su comportamiento era normal, pero había algo que le alteraba desde que era pequeña. Llamaron a la puerta y desvió sus pensamientos

-adelante-

- buenos días doctora Takani-

-buenos días Hiko-

-¿como se encuentra Kaoru?- el hombre estaba un tanto alterado

-por el momento ella esta muy bien, ayer…-

-si ayer nadie me llamo ni nada…- para esos momentos Hiko casi gritaba

- le pido que se tranquilice, ella esta en buenas manos- con una mirada severa por parte de la doctora le hizo bajar el tono de su voz y tranquilizarse.

-discúlpeme, tiene razón, usted más que nadie sabe que Kaoru es lo único que me queda-

-descuide, ella solo tuvo un ataque histérico, le soy sincera nunca había sido así de fuerte pero estará en observación; para dentro de 2 semanas ella podrá ir a casa solo si todo esta bien, la podrá ver en el jardín, la enfermera asignada…- llamaron a la puerta y por suerte era Yumi la que interrumpía.

- Yumi lleva al joven Hiko con Kaoru-

-claro doctora-

Ambos desaparecieron tras la puerta dejándola sola, cuando él iba de visita nunca cruzaba palabras con alguien a menos que fuera la doctora Takani y Kaoru.

-¡hermano! Llegaste muy puntual como siempre- la chica corrió a abrazarlo-

-es imposible que yo te deje esperando- correspondiéndole con la misma energía- pero dime ¿como te sientes?, ¿no te falta nada?...-

- estoy bien, solo quisiera volver a casa…-

-a mi también me gustaría pero es necesario que pases un tiempo mas aquí-

-¿Cuándo podre volver?-

-te prometo que será muy poco solo necesitan hacer más pruebas-

-pero mi trabajo, y el departamento…-

-Kaoru no hay por que preocuparse yo estoy a cargo- ambos iban caminado de la mano hasta sentarse en una banca blanca que estaba frente al árbol del hospital.

Hiko era de gran tamaño y su cabello era idéntico al de Kaoru, a su lado ella parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

-hueles bien-

- gracias, Yumi no es tan mala… después de todo me deja usar mis cosas personales-

-que bien…, Etsuko y Enishi te mandan saludos… Kaoru ¿quieres que te visiten?-

- ellos están lejos y seria un gasto innecesario además estoy contigo y así soy muy feliz-

-me parece perfecto, el próximo domingo vendré y veré si te puedo llevar a casa-

-claro, estaré esperando el próximo domingo con ansias-

- quieres hablarme de otra cosa antes de que me valla-

-en realidad… sabes me gusta mucho estar contigo y me he dado cuenta que eres el único que se preocupa por mi-

- cuando salgas ¿te gustaría vivir conmigo?-

- como crees que tal si te busco un problema…-

-no te preocupes estaremos viviendo solos, surgieron algunos problemas con mi pareja y tuvimos que separarnos, además no puedo dejarte sola no ahora y descuida no tendrás que volver a tu antiguo trabajo podrás estar en la empresa-

-te lo agradezco pero…-

-nada de peros ya esta decidido, tengo que irme tengo algunos pendientes para el día de mañana- le planto un beso en la frente y se despidió con una sonrisa.

Ya estaba por anochecer cuando Yumi fue por ella, Kaoru siempre había visto a su hermano como a un héroe, la verdad era que el había sido el que le daba mas afecto y atención. Los días pasaban lentamente para ella, quería dejar ese dormitorio y retomar su vida normal, Hiko mandaba chocolates y dulces que le racionaban todos los días, esperando el fin de las 2 semanas predichas.

Cuando llego el ultimo día, el diagnostico cambio considerablemente no había tenido problemas ni alteraciones su hermano estaba a afuera del dormitorio esperándola para llevara al que seria su nuevo hogar. El camino no era muy largo y pronto estuvieron frente a hermosa casa con un gran jardín.

-oye se ve realmente amplia-

- y no la haz visto bien baja del auto y te la mostrare, por que desde hoy será también tu casa-

Kaoru bajo muy entusiasmada y fue corriendo directamente a la entrada con una pequeña maleta mientras él llevaba una mas grande.

-La verdad no se como se llama pero me gusta ese sillón que cuelga- el comentario hizo que Hiko se echara a reír abrió la puerta rápidamente y seguido por su hermana le mostro la casa

-bienvenida a tu izquierda esta la sala a lado las escaleras y debajo de estas el baño, el comedor a tu derecha y al fondo la cocina esta tras esa puerta-

-¿puedo subir?-

-que clase de pregunta es esa, ya te dije que esta es tu casa ahora-

Kaoru subió las escaleras con una gran sonrisa e inmediatamente empezó a explorar el resto, había dos sofás con pequeña mesa circular en el centro a la derecha había un pasillo y 4 puertas mas se dirigió a la primera y vio que el baño era amplio, la segunda era un pequeño estudio , la tercera era la habitación de su hermano y la cuarta supuso que esa iba a ser suya puesto que estaba vacía, era perfecta para todas sus cosas.

-espero que te guste-

- es grandiosa pero ¿podre pintarla de otro color verdad?- mientras hablaba caminaba hacia el balcón

-claro ¿de que color quieres?-

-me gusta mucho el color lila-

Se sentía plena y feliz al fin era libre así que comenzó a hacer planes

-¿harás algo mañana?-

-si saldré temprano a una reunión es el aniversario de la empresa y tengo que estar al tanto de cómo van las cosas-

- a ya veo y ¿cuando es?-

- dentro de una semana así que ve a comprar un vestido para la ocasión por que serás mi invitada de honor y mi acompañante-

- será un gran placer pero no tengo como comprar…-

-no te preocupes yo seré responsable de los gastos-

-dijiste que podría trabajar en tu empresa, ¿Cuándo empiezo?-

-después de la reunión, quiero que estés esta semana en casa, ya sabes pintar tu habitación e instalar todas tus cosas- antes de salir y dejarle sola le dirigió una mirada– por cierto mañana temprano llega la mudanza con ellas-

-me sorprendes lo tienes todo calculado-

-soy hombre de negocios tengo que tener todo bajo control- Sin mas salió

Fueron a comprar las cosas para pintar, aun que Kaoru lo hizo sola termino justo a tiempo, esa noche durmió en la cama de Hiko mientras que él en uno de los sillones de la sala, el día había transcurrido tranquilamente pero eso estaba apunto de terminar.

Al día siguiente su hermano se fue muy temprano, para cuando ella despertó el ya no estaba, antes de desayunar acomodo la cama y para eso de las 11:00 a.m. Llego la mudanza y comenzaron a subir sus pertenecías.

Se había pasado la mayor parte del día acomodando que termino exhausta, estaba en la sala se había quedado dormida con la televisión prendida y las palomitas estaban en el suelo, un fuerte ruido la despertó, tal vez su hermano había llegado y debía tener hambre pues de la cocina se escuchaban murmullos.

Se levanto y camino hacia ahí, que pena que no la hubiera despertado, empujo la puerta y lo que vio no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

-no quise despertarte discúlpame, te veías tan a gusto que vine mejor para acá-

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su corazón empezó a palpitar desenfrenadamente, no era posible que el estuviera ahí otra vez.

-estas mas delgada y mas blanca de lo normal… sabes no quiero que vuelvas a ese lugar-

Kaoru en ese instante salió despavorida hacia su cuarto, cuando estuvo ahí cerro la puerta con el cerrojo, estaba agitada y asustada apenas había salido de esa prisión blanca y no quería volver tan pronto se arrincono en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas y presionando los ojos fuertemente.

-tranquilízate Kaoru esto es solo un sueño el no existe…- su voz era un susurro lleno de miedo.

-es mejor que abras los ojos preciosa-

Se había sentado en el taburete que estaba cerca del balcón, Kaoru repetía una y otra vez que solo era un sueño, abrió despacio sus ojos y enfoco el largo cabello rojo que se movía con el viento. Se levanto temerosa y su mirada fue directamente al cerrojo aun estaba cerrado, se armo de todo el valor que pudo.

-co…como entraste- le temblaba levemente la mandíbula

El pelirrojo se volvió totalmente hacia ella su mirada dorada era aun mas penetrante.

-ya deberías saberlo cariño… en donde tu estés ahí estoy- una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en sus labios.

Ella había desviado su mirada rápidamente.

-entonces…como es que… en el hospital…-

- no es obvio… claro como ibas a saberlo, si yo aparecía ahí te creerían una loca y no podrías salir nunca mas, no te podía hacer eso…pero si tu me lo hubieras pedido no te lo negaría, sabes que no te negaría absolutamente nada- caminaba tranquilamente hacia donde estaba ella.

-déjame… tranquila- sus ojos estaba clavados en el suelo

-no puedo hacer eso eres como el oxigeno, te necesito como no tienes idea- acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente pero ese contacto despertaba en ambos un deseo arrasador

-te diré que este lugar me agrada mucho…se tiene mas privacidad- para ese momento el le susurraba al oído.- estuve viendo a tu hermano y raramente llega temprano- el rostro de Kaoru se había vuelto mas pálido.

- lo vez no tienes escapatoria lo se todo sobre ti- presionaba levemente su cuerpo contra el femenino.- esta noche será larga por que no te relajas-

La puerta de la planta baja se abrió y la voz de Hiko no tardo en escucharse.

-maldición creo que nuestro encuentro se pospone- la frustración se apodero de su voz –nos vemos después- sin mas que decir antes de desaparecer acarició sus labios con los propios.

Kaoru estaba conmocionada debía estar tranquila si no quería volver, apenas si podía caminar pues sentía las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, cerro la puerta del balcón retiro el cerrojo y bajo con su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, dolía estar tan cerca de ella y no poder permanecer a su lado, extrañaba aquellos días soleados cuando caminaban tomados de la mano... una lagrima traicionera salió de sus bellos ojos dorados.

¿Cuándo lo había olvidado?, todo aquel tiempo juntos se había reducido a recuerdos sin importancia…mas que eso, ni siquiera era consiente de lo que habían vivido alguna vez.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kaoru limpiaba el desastre de la sala, Hiko le esperaba para cenar.

-traje una pizza, espero no te moleste pero era lo único que encontré en el camino-

-no hay problema, de hecho tiene mucho que no la como-

Él había notado que algo le ocurría a su hermana pero se dijo a si mismo que todo debía ser por el tiempo encerrada.

Los días transcurrieron sin novedad, ella iba de vez en cuando al parque y salía con Tomoe la pareja de Hiko.

- ¿estas lista para el aniversario?-

-se podría decir que si, nunca me gusto asistir-

-si lo recuerdo solías hacer algún plan con tus amigos, por cierto ¿te visitaron durante el mes que estuviste en la clínica?

- no… ellos están muy ocupados con sus vidas, además lo mío fue imprevisto…-

-los verdaderos amigos son pocos, se presentan en las peores situaciones -

-supongo-

-cuando aparecen son para toda la vida-

La mirada de Kaoru era nostálgica, lo que Tomoe le había dicho era cierto pues en su vida solo tuvo pocos amigos.

-valla es tarde creo que será mejor que te valla a dejar, Hiko suele ponerse como toda una anciana dando sermones- ambas rieron y caminaron hacia la casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Al entrar a casa Kaoru se llevo un susto

-¿como te fue?-

- a eres tu…-

-claro quien más podría ser-

-a no es que creí que aun no llegabas-

-bueno y ¿que tal te fue?-

-muy bien, tenia mucho que no veía a Tomoe… no ha cambiado, voy a mi recamara-

-¿no cenaras?-

-no comí algo tarde y lo que quiero es dormir-

-bueno entonces mañana te quiero lista a las 6 –

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación, el pelirrojo le miraba atento desde su escondite, ella despreocupada se quitaba la ropa y se ponía su pijama, el día había sido agotador.


	4. Chapter 4

Megumi estaba en su consultorio cuando recibió una visita inesperada.

-siempre te la pasas encerrada aquí, a este paso te quedaras solterona-

-¿como es que entraste? Recuerdo muy bien que la última vez seguridad te saco y te advirtió que no volvieras-

-eso es por que soy el hijo del dueño de este hospital y el guardia no lo sabía-

-eres incorregible, tenerlo todo te hace...-

-irresistible, encantador…-

-eso quisieras, eres arrogante y malcriado-

-Meg a ti te encanta que sea asi-

- si claro, por que no me haces un favor y te largas de aquí, ve a molestar a las enfermeras o a alguien que no sea yo-

- y yo soy el que no tiene educación, si sales conmigo tal vez tome encueta la sugerencia-

-la respuesta es no, prefiero mil veces verte solo un par de horas a salir un día entero contigo-

-eres tan fría y amargada que me cuesta trabajo pensar si hay alguien que te aguante-

-lo tomo como un cumplido Sanosuke, si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer-

Sanosuke salió del consultorio con una sonrisa triunfante, le encantaba verla enojada, había sonado su teléfono y contesto la llamada.

-Hiko que gusto oírte, dime en que te puedo ayudar-

-igualmente Sano, espero contar con tu presencia en el salón-

-por supuesto que ahí estaré, mi único inconveniente es que la damisela se niega a salir conmigo-

-oye puedes llevar a quien tu desees eres todo un playboy, me sorprende que te preocupes por eso- lo había dicho en tono sarcástico

-la doctora Takani no es cualquier doncella, es muy difícil-

-no tienes remedio, no creo que le gustes ni un poco-

-estas equivocado ella esta perdidamente enamorada de mi-

-solo escúchate lo dices como si te lo hubiera confesado ella misma-

Sano tenia una gran sonrisa.- bueno entonces llevare a alguien mas-

-bueno nos vemos, por cierto Kaoru invito a la doctora asi que no tienes de que preocuparte- sin decir mas ambos colgaron.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Yumi dormía cuando tocaron la puerta de su casa impacientemente, se levanto con pereza y fue a abrir.

- mírate te vez muy sexy con tu pijama de ositos creo que me eh enamorado de mi mejor amiga-

-¡Sano no estoy para tus bromas de mal gusto son las 3 de la mañana!-

-ya lo se, oye no he comido nada ¿tendrás algo en el refrigerador?- sin pensárselo dos veces se metió al departamento.

-¿crees que mi casa es hotel?-

-no… si eso pensara créeme habría traído compañía

-eres un cínico, y ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- tenia que verte con urgencia-

-¿tanto así que hasta me sacaste de la cama?-

-Megumi es tu amiga-

-lo dices como si fuera una buena razón-

- mira se que a veces soy algo grosero con ella, pero eso no significa que no me guste-

- tu con problemas de conquista quien lo diría-

-¿crees que si le doy celos contigo funcione?-

-lárgate de mi casa.-

-Oye no tiene nada de malo además solo seria esa noche-

-¡estas loco!, no haría semejante cosa por dos razones, la primera tanto tu como ella son mis amigos desde hace años y segunda yo si tengo vergüenza, seria demasiado incomodo-

-entonces ¿que me sugieres?-

- no se… intenta hacer las pases y compórtate como un caballero, ingéniatelas tu, ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir-

-¿puedo quedarme?-

-puedes usar el sofá, ya sabes donde están las cobijas y por ningún motivo quiero que me vuelvas a despertar- dicho esto cerro la puerta de su habitación con un fuerte golpe.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Kaoru tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, ese tipo de fiestas no le gustaban desde que tenía uso de razón, había veces en las que se divertía pero eso no era muy a menudo, recargada en el barandal observaba a Hiko y Tomoe, ambos lucían muy bien, al mirar a Tomoe se sonrojo, ella en definitiva no usaría un atuendo así, era demasiado provocador, y no era para menos, el vestido que llevaba además de delinear su esbelta figura, mostraba gran parte de su espalda.

La pareja saludaba a todos los invitados, Kaoru se limitaba solo a seguir mirando.

Por otra parte Megumi había llegado sola, y para su mala suerte Sanosuke estaba ahí.

-buenas noches doctora que bueno que vino-

- pues mientras no se me acerque el resto de la noche, créame seguirá siendo una buena velada-

-no es mi intención molestarle, esta noche hagamos las pases ¿le parece?-

-como si fuera así de fácil, desde que lo conozco se la pasa fastidiándome, ¿que puede ser diferente hoy?-

-que hoy jugaremos un papel diferente, olvidemos nuestras diferencias y tratemos de pasarlo bien, después ni siquiera me acercare a su consultorio, a me nos que usted quiera-

Después de un rato en silencio.- esta bien, pero si faltas a tu promesa…-

-eso no pasara, lo prometo- con resignación Megumi entrelazo su brazo con el masculino y ambos caminaron entre la multitud de gente.

Por la puerta principal entro un hombre muy peculiar, que no paso desapercibido.

La mayoría de empresarios habían asistido en familia, chicas de la edad de Kaoru mantenían charlas de lo más aburridas, llenas de presunción y arrogancia. Había preferido ir al jardín trasero.

Al ver que Kaoru se retiraba los comentarios no se hicieron esperar

-creí que no se iría-

-pues a mi me da un poco de miedo-

-¡es lógico, estuvo encerrada en un psiquiátrico!-

-¡¿y tu como sabes?-

-tengo contactos-…

-no me sorprende solo mírenla, tiene un aspecto horrible-

Se encontraba sentada en una banca, sumida en sus pensamientos y con una sensación de soledad. Había algo que le incomodaba pero no sabía que era.

-fue una mala idea venir-

-Kaoru-dono cualquiera que la vea hablando sola pensaría que esta loca-

Al escuchar esas palabras fijo su mirada en el joven que se había dirigido a ella con dulzura. Sus ojos se agrandaron y por un momento la invadió el miedo que se desvaneció al observarlo, sus ojos eran de un color lila muy bonito y no había cicatriz en su mejilla. Giro rápidamente su cabeza de un lado a otro, volvió a mirarlo y la duda apareció.

-¿quien eres?-

- a me disculpo por interrumpirle de ese modo, soy Kenshin Himura-

- como sabes mí…-

-siendo la hermana menor de el dueño es muy probable que cualquiera lo sepa-

Sentía como el calor se esparcía en sus mejillas y daba paso a un rubor carmín.- lo siento es que yo no acostumbro aparecerme en este tipo de eventos-

-si ya lo había notado, ¿puedo hacerle compañía?-

-p…pero se perderá toda la diversión-

-la verdad es que quiero quedarme aquí con usted, es mucho mejor tener su compañía que estar ahí dentro fingiendo ser alguien que no soy-

Ante la declaración Kaoru mostro una sonrisa sincera y el sentimiento que le abrumaba había desaparecido.

La música no tardó en escucharse, ella estaba nerviosa y la prueba estaba en que seguía ruborizada.

-Kaoru-dono…-

-podrías llamarme solo Kaoru, me sentiría mucho mejor si me trataras de tu-

-bien, entonces ¿me harías el honor de ser mi pareja durante esta noche?-

-claro, pero no es para tanto-

-no quiero cometer ningún error mientras estoy contigo-

Aquello hizo saltar el corazón de Kaoru.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Que tal espero que todas y todos estén muy bien, apenas me di cuenta que casi nunca escribo notas finales y esas cosas pero ustedes comprenderán que a veces me emociono y lo que quiero es subir el capitulo jajaja, les agradezco de todo corazón que me den su opinión, de hecho me pongo como loca cuando las recibo =D espero que tanto el capitulo como la historia no decepcione, pondré todo lo que tengo en ella, y de verdad gracias por seguir este fanfic .

Atte. flyppi


	5. Chapter 5

Sentado en una banca del parque miraba distraído los enormes árboles; aquel día era muy aburrido. Una dulce voz llamo su atención inesperadamente.

-quiero un helado de chocolate-

-bueno pues vallamos a comprarlo-

Pronto se volvió entretenido observar a los dos que tenia enfrente, la pequeña tenia una sonrisa radiante y sus ojos un brillo especial, se parecía mucho al sujeto que le tomaba de la mano. No tenía mucho que hacer así que guiado por la curiosidad y el ocio comenzó a caminar tras ellos. En todo el camino no había dejado de contemplar a la niña

Una vez en aquella tienda Hiko esperaba su turno para ser atendido, Kaoru se mantenía del otro lado del mostrador, había todo tipo de dulces paletas, bombones, algodón de azúcar, goma de mascar y sin duda lo que robaba su atención eran los chocolates de todos tipos, figuras y tamaños.

-a mi también me gusta el chocolate- se había puesto de cuclillas para verla mejor.

Rápidamente miro al sujeto que le había hablado, como cualquier niño observo al joven; tenia un color de cabello que le hacia ver rebelde además de ser simpático expresaba amabilidad, le sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Kaoru es hora de irnos!- la pequeña había volteado rápidamente, Hiko caminaba hacia ella.

-tu nombre es precioso…- ante ese comentario la niña volvió su mirada hacia la persona que hacia unos segundos tenia enfrente pero ya no estaba.

-toma… ¿pasa algo?-

-no, a se ve delicioso gracias - mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Kaoru dormía plácidamente en su habitación esa noche había una luna llena muy bonita… Kenshin debía haber enloquecido, ahí estaba mirando embelesado a la chiquilla, de momento se sonrojo y sintió vergüenza al pesar que parecía un maldito pervertido, pero es que de verdad algo le atraía hacia ella. Había un lindo diván en cual sin remedio se sentó y velo su sueño.<p>

-Kaoru es hora de ir a la escuela-

-¡quiero quedarme en casa tengo mucho sueño!- Hiko entro y enseguida quito las cobijas

Todas las mañanas eran iguales, caminaban unas cuantas cuadras y cruzaban el parque pero esta vez alguien mas les acompañaba.

Había estado esperando toda la mañana simplemente para verla, pronto saldría al descanso y entonces podría tener una oportunidad para charlar… aquello era de locos ¿de que platicaría con una niña de 9 años?, ni el mismo sabia esa respuesta.

Pronto los niños salían del aula todos ellos en grupos d su pequeña estaba completamente sola, vio tristeza en sus ojos y eso definitivamente le disgustaba.

-Hola Kaoru- mostrándole una sonrisa se acerco tranquilamente

Rápidamente al verlo lo reconoció –hola ¿usted es el señor que estaba en la dulcería ayer verdad? –

-así es y no soy señor llámame Kenshin-

-yo soy Kaoru Kamiya- se encontraba entretenida habiendo el recipiente donde llevaba su almuerzo.

- ¿no iras a jugar con tus amigos?-

- ellos no son mis amigos, siempre estoy sentada aquí sola-

-¿te tratan mal?-

- nunca me han dirigido una palabra, dicen que soy extraña- el semblante de la niña volvía a ser melancólico

- sabes hoy he vuelto a la dulcería y te he traído algunos chocolates- mostrándole una encantadora bolsa de colores llena de golosinas.

-en verdad ¿todo eso es para mi?- regresaba esa actitud fresca y natural.

-por supuesto, vallamos al parque ¿te parece?-

-pero aun hay clases y mi hermano se molestaría si me voy con algún extraño-

-bueno pero yo no soy un extraño ahora somos amigos – dándole la bolsa

-¿de verdad?- inocencia pura, eso era ella

-claro que si, pero estas en lo cierto tu hermano podría enfadarse… nos veremos en otra ocasión ¿te parece? – acariciando dulcemente su cabeza

-Claro señor Kenshin-

-solo dime Kenshin-

-a… pero…-

-bueno será mejor que te des prisa ya todos tus compañeros regresaron al salón, nos vemos Kaoru- sin mas se dio la vuelta y camino sosegadamente.

-¡profesora Kamiya esta loca!-

-Shibata, por favor deja de inventar cosas-

-¡pero profesora le estoy diciendo la verdad estaba hablando sola!-

-Shibata si sigues asi tendré que llamar a tus padres- el niño no tuvo mas remedio que resignarse.

En los siguientes días, Kaoru hablaba todo el tiempo de su gran amigo Kenshin, a Hiko no le extrañaba la idea de que su pequeña hermana tuviera amigos imaginarios, lo que realmente comenzó a preocuparle fue que de la nada comenzaron a aparecer objetos, algunos muy raros y otros que el nunca le había comprado. Tomoe había sugerido llevarla a un psicólogo.

Ella estaba en su habitación se podían escuchar sus risas y alguna platica aparentemente poco interesante, llamo a la puerta.

-adelante -

-Kaoru hoy me acompañaras a ver a una amiga-

-suena divertido… pero hoy quiero quedarme en casa-

- ella quiere conocerte y le prometí que te llevaría-

- pero Kenshin se quedaría solo-

- el también puede ir-

-…esta bien - tomándola de la mano salieron de la casa rumbo a su destino.

Una vez en el hospital…

-que tal tú debes ser la pequeña Kaoru-

-si soy yo- tímidamente apareció un rubor en sus mejillas

-soy Megumi, quiero hablar sobre tu amigo Kenshin, espero no te moleste-

-a mi no me molesta, y al parecer a el tampoco-

-que bien dime Kaoru ¿desde cuando hablas con el?-

- lo conocí en la dulcería el día de san Valentín-

- ¿siempre esta contigo?-

-si, día, tarde y algunas veces en la noche-

- ¿sobre de que hablas con el?-

- de muchas cosa, algunas veces jugamos…-

Hubo una pausa larga y el semblante de Kaoru cambio.

-¿sucede algo?-

-Kenshin dice que eres muy linda- la doctora se desconcertó.-donde esta mi hermano quiero irme de aquí-

En el transcurso de las semanas Kaoru no quiso volver al hospital, simplemente le molestaba esa mujer.

-¿Kaoru estas molesta conmigo?-

-no… -

- dime la verdad-

- tú siempre dices cosas lindas de esa doctora…Kenshin… a ti te gusta ¿verdad?-

- solo tengo ojos para una sola persona y no es ella- la mirada de el se había vuelto mas profunda.

-entonces ¿quien es?- curiosa de saber había abierto un poco mas los ojos.

El pelirrojo solto una risa.-eso es un secreto-

-odio los secretos...- ahora había perdido todo el interés

El sentimiento posesivo hacia Kenshin iba cada vez en aumento, esto no paso desapercibido para él, de cierta manera le agradaba pero aun ella era muy joven, casi un año de estar a su lado era hora de partir y dejarla crecer.

- eres un mentiroso…- mostrando una cara de disgusto

-Kaoru… no debes de enojarte por ese tipo de cosas- el flequillo escondía su mirada pero pronto mostro un gesto noble y alegre. – Cuando seas una adulta serás una mujer muy hermosa- la niña estaba más roja que un tomate y no podía ocultarlo.

Un silencio reconfortante se había producido y siguieron con sus actividades. Al caer la noche Kenshin le cobijo, arrodillado recostó su rostro sobre la cama.

-Kenshin tienes un cabello muy suave- Kaoru le acariciaba como si fuera un gato enorme. Poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño muy profundo y se detuvo su pequeña mano; aun despierto se levanto y cuidadosamente se acerco a su oído…

-cuando sea el momento volveré a ti – dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Aquella mañana despertó, sobre su tocador había una peineta muy bonita color blanco grabada con su nombre y nunca más volvió a verlo.

Al principio estaba triste pero poco a poco fue resignándose, aquellos recuerdos quedaron en el olvido.

* * *

><p>Sus años en la educación básica fueron realmente buenos, gracias a que conoció a Yukishiro Enishi del cual supuestamente termino perdidamente enamorada con el paso de los años, pero la duda siempre estaba presente.<p>

-¿que persona en la actualidad te regalaría una peineta?-

-por si no lo sabias yo tengo una, además son lindas-

- da igual eso es anticuado-

-bien genio ¿y tu que sugieres?-

-no tengo idea por eso te pregunte a ti pero resulta que tienes ideas muy fuera de contexto -

- es bueno saber lo que piensas… has lo que quieras me da igual–

-Kaoru llevamos siendo amigos que? 9 años de nuestras cortas vidas y aun asi no te acostumbras?-

-creo que deberías de salir con alguien inteligente y linda-

- te he dicho que tu hermana me gusta y te niegas a presentármela formalmente -

-pero ella esta muy mayor para ti, además es mi hermanastra casi no tengo contacto con ella-

- eso no importa solo son 5 años mas Etsuko es muy linda y experimentada-

-me dan nauseas cada que lo dices-…

Evidentemente con el paso del tiempo Kaoru se sentía más impotente ante la situación. Enishi y Etsuko comenzaron a salir durante los 2 años siguientes, pronto el compromiso se anuncio, algo no encajaba en toda su historia de amor, sus discrepancias y peleas eran muy notorias tal vez era un amor masoquista, además de la diferencia de edad era mucha y el poco tiempo de llevar juntos no hacían mas que aumentar el misterio.

* * *

><p>Hola! aquí nuevamente yo actualizando esta historia que siendo honesta es la que mas me gusta… aun que se que muchas personas pensaran que lo dejo en el olvido pero que creen la inspiración a veces ayuda y otras no y luego terminas desechando la idea principal y decides a reescribir otra jaja si me entienden no? Bueno aquí esta el capitulo que espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo ya saben quejas sugerencias ahí esta el buzon xD<p>

A de verdad les agradezco que siguán la trama de verdad estoy infinitamente feliz y mas cuando me escriben :D por que sin ustedes esto no existiría…


	6. Chapter 6

Caminaba apresuradamente, sus tacones resonaban en todo el pasillo; paro en seco y nerviosa abordo el ascensor. Su primer día y llegaba tarde, su bolso a pesar de llevarlo cruzado lo agarraba fuertemente, las puertas se volvieron a abrir en el octavo piso y bajo.

Antes de seguir abotono el cuello de su camisa y se coloco una corbata femenina de color negro.

-Jou-chan, -

-¿tu que haces aquí?-

- me tienes esperando, se supone que debías llegar temprano-

-no encontraba el edificio-

-bueno suele pasar-

- y bien ¿para que me querías?-

-vallamos a desayunar, ¿te párese?-

-se supone que debo estar en la oficina de mi hermano, hoy me asignara…-

- mejor ni te aparezcas por ahí-

-¿esta muy molesto?-

-no es por ti, de hecho esta muy ocupado así que yo seré tu escolta durante todo el día-

-no estoy para bromas-

-de verdad, el mismo me lo pidió- tomándole de la mano volvieron a abordar el elevador.

* * *

><p>-¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-<p>

-por supuesto, ella esta de acuerdo-

-¿oye pero y la chica?-

-si te refieres a Kaoru no hay de que preocuparse-

-Etsuko y tú son idénticos… y honestamente eso me enferma-sin decir más aquel sujeto salio de la elegante oficina.

Enishi seguía sentado en la silla de cuero negro, tranquilamente extendió su mano hacia uno de los cajones y lo abrió; de el saco un porta retratos, su mirada se mantuvo fija por un tiempo en la foto, ahí estaba Kaoru con una sonrisa radiante tan bella como siempre, ¿Qué seria de su vida?, aun recordaba aquel beso que le había plantado el día de su boda.

Debía ser honesto, en los últimos meses sentía esa necesidad de verla y estrecharle fuertemente en un abrazo; muchas veces se había preguntado que era lo que sentía por ella, pero la respuesta jamás era clara hasta ese momento.

* * *

><p>-Jou-chan puedes poner otro tipo de expresión-<p>

-como voy a relajarme si se supone que debía estar trabajando-

-ya te dije que no hay problema- Sin más se resigno, después vendrían los reclamos.

-y se puede saber que es lo que le ocurre a mi hermano o me dirás que es algo sin importancia-

-bueno algo esta pasando con la empresa ya sabes problemas no se de que tipo, lo que si sé es que tiene que salir del país-

-vaya, eso no me lo esperaba-

-así es esto… luces muy bien- Kaoru se ruborizo furiosamente, - jamás te había visto vestida tan pulcramente-

-bueno tengo que estar presentable-

Su plática era entretenida, o al menos la mantenía distraída.

Un par de ojos dorados miraba la escena, le irritaba no ser él el que estuviese sentado ahí. Solo podía contemplarla entre las sombras como hasta ahora lo había hecho.

Así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que Kaoru miro el reloj.

-ya son más de las 11:00 –

- no hay por que apresurarse ya te dije que hoy tienes día libre-

-bueno pero puedo aprovecharlo, Sano me gusta mucho estar contigo pero me tengo que ir- se levanto y tomo sus cosas –muchas gracias por todo-

-descuida ya te veré en otra ocasión-

El clima era muy bueno, se decidió por regresar a casa caminando, después de todo no estaba muy lejos. Enseguida cruzo la calle y doblo la esquina encontrándose al pelirrojo con el que había estado días atrás.

-¿Ke-Kenshin?- su mirada tenía un brillo especial

Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente –que tal Kaoru-dono- con una dulce sonrisa.

- ya te dije que me llames solo por mi nombre-

- lo sien…-

-no me pidas disculpas por algo así-

-Kaoru-dono supongo que tienes el día libre-

- vaya no tienes remedio, si me dieron el día por así decirlo-

- te parece bien si vamos un rato al parque-

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo -po-por supuesto-

Durante el camino Kaoru no paraba de hablar, pronto se sintió como una tonta

-debes estar fastidiado de escucharme…-

-no… me gusta mucho -su mirada profunda la convertía en un manojo de nervios

-vallamos por un helado- impulsivamente le tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la heladería.

Una ves ahí Kaoru se había adelantado a coger una mesa mientras Kenshin aun pedía el suyo.

-sabes a mi también me gusta el chocolate- la mirada de él se había vuelto muy intensa

Algo dentro de ella le decía que aquello ya había pasado tiempo atrás. Su rostro era tan inocente igual que aquella vez.

-si es suave, dulce y tiene un sabor intenso-

-como tu- esta vez sentía la cara de mil colores y su pulso se acelero.

Estaba apunto de hablar cuando sus labios se encontraron con los de él.

Al principio era un beso calido pero a medida que avanzaba se tornó ardiente

Su mirada azul mostraba sorpresa; no esperaba esa reacción, lo correcto era apartarlo y reclamarle, sin embargo cerró los ojos abandonando toda coherencia.

* * *

><p>He aquí un capitulo nuevo, espero les guste ya saben pueden escribirme para hacerme saber todas sus opiniones :D bueno seguiré escribiendo los prometo espero terminarlo pronto, ya saben siempre se hace presente la falta de inspiración y esas cosas<p>

Sin más me despido que sean felices y tengan un excelente fin de año :)


	7. Chapter 7

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que todo parecía tan irreal, jamás había disfrutado tanto de la compañía de alguien como hasta esos momentos.

Gozaba cada instante a su lado, adoraba sus besos y su cercanía, sin embargo aún tenía dudas, no quería reconocer lo que sentía, tenía miedo, miedo de enamorarse perdidamente.

Caminaban por la calle tomados de la mano, ella llevaba puesto un vestido floral de gasa muy bonito, tenía un aspecto encantador, su cabello largo era adornado por un broche pequeño de color plata, en cambio el, vestía discretamente, levaba unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta blanca con un logotipo de moda, una sudadera y unos tenis de lona color negro

Kaoru se detuvo y tímidamente lo acerco un poco más…

-Kenshin, me gustaría ir a acampar por unos días… no sé si tú quieras ir conmigo- tenía la misma expresión de cuando era una niña tímida, él la miraba fascinado.

- claro que me encantaría- una de sus manos comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de cabello negro.

Estar con él la ponía nerviosa, todo el tiempo sentía una ligera presión en el estómago y ni mencionar cuando llegaban a besarse, era la sensación más increíble.

-podríamos ir en cuanto mi hermano salga del país

El pelirrojo la miro – eso significa que quieres ir a escondidas

Aquella declaración solo ayudo a ponerla más inquieta.- ¡no!, no es eso, es que pensé que sería una buena oportunidad…- con los colores en la cara trataba de mirarlo

Kenshin se acercó más a ella lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

-Veo que te encanta romper reglas Kaoru-dono, sabes que tus deseos son órdenes para mí

Sentía como su corazón latía frenéticamente, estaba ansiosa.- lo estas malinterpretando- levente mordió su labio inferior, trataba de ocultar su excitación pero frente a él todo era en vano. Lo miro avergonzada y se vio sorprendida, los ojos de su acompañante eran de un color diferente, se quedó estática por unos momentos, había algo en ellos que le atraía, era como estar hipnotizaba, él por su parte solo la contemplaba divertido.

-vamos a otro sitio, estamos llamando mucho la atención – aquella sonrisa le derretía, él era como un imán para ella.

* * *

><p>-cariño cuida de Kaoru<p>

- sabes que no necesitas decirlo

- procura que no salga con extraños

-Hiko, por si no lo has notado ella ya no es una niña y tarde o temprano comenzara a salir con algún chico de su edad, cuidare de ella pero no la puedo encerrar en una burbuja

-lo sé, es solo que… me cuesta trabajo dejarla

-te entiendo, pero si no la dejas por lo menos respirar un momento terminara alejándose de nosotros

-tienes razón… por lo menos mantenme informado con quien sale

-tienes que relajarte, veras que cuando estés de regreso todo va a estar igual

-bien, le das este paquete cuando regrese a casa, ¿por cierto donde esta?

-salió con un chico

-¿Como?

-otra vez volvió ese tono exagerado, tranquilízate

- ¿qué me tranquilice?, esta con un hombre

-suenas igual que una anciana del siglo pasado, no es un mal muchacho, esta mañana me lo ha presentado

-¿Cómo es?, ¿Cuántos años tiene?, ¿a qué se dedica?...

- ya parece que se estuviera casando- soltó un suspiro- es muy educado y simpático

-Tomoe…

- tú también tuviste tu oportunidad, sé que la adoras y que no quieres que este con algún patán pero no la prives de la vida

La expresión de su rostro era de verdadera preocupación-estoy siendo un tonto, confió en que estará bien, solo por si las dudas quisiera que te comunicaras con ella y le digas que nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre y que lleve al sujeto

-no puedo creerlo, simplemente no se puede contigo…

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en su habitación hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar, rápidamente Kaoru se levantó y contesto, no tardo más de cinco minutos cuando volvió a su pieza.<p>

-era Tomoe, nos ha citado para comer juntos, Hiko quiere vernos

- supongo que tu hermano se ha enterado de mi existencia

No pudo evitar sonrojarse – así es… Kenshin no menciones nada sobre nuestra salida, se pondría histérico

-descuida por mí no hay problema-

-venga vámonos- tomo su bolso y un saco

-¿A dónde iremos?

- al restaurante de la empresa…

-creo que no estoy vestido de acuerdo a la ocasión

-¿y eso importa?

–la primera impresión es la que cuenta en ese tipo de reuniones

-pues a mi me gusta mucho como te vez- había soltado las cosas que llevaba en las manos y se acerco hasta el pelirrojo.

Sentía una creciente adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, lo tenia a pocos centímetros de distancia, él se mantenía impasible, Kaoru moría por besarlo, por tocar su piel, quería que el la tomara en ese momento, quería desatar el deseo que tenia por dentro y que el la dominara.

-¿sucede algo? - Su mirada aun era de ese peculiar color ámbar y estaba cargada de cierta arrogancia

-Kenshin… - su voz se había vuelto en un indicador de verdadera excitación, sin tapujos comenzó a besarlo de una manera frenética casi desesperada, Kenshin al principio respondía ante los deseos de ella, pero a medida que avanzaba las cosas se avivaban más.

En un anhelo de ir más allá, Kaoru coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de él, la piel de su espalda era lisa, había vida en sus músculos. Se sintió fascinada, jamás se había aventurado tanto como en esa ocasión y es que llevaba días, semanas anhelando ese contacto. Kenshin por su parte era victima de una pasión que apenas si podía controlar, quería danzar con ella en aquel acto tan ardiente pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Kaoru, ella parecía fastidiada por el cortón que le había dado

-tu hermano nos espera

-el puede esperar- pegando completamente su cuerpo al de Kenshin

-Kaoru…- la cercanía y la manera provocativa en la que rozaba su pelvis contra la de el no ayudaba mucho –puede llegar en cualquier momento-

-y eso que, yo soy la que te quiere persuadir- sus manos acariciaban el torso de el.

-te prometo que será en otra ocasión- de seguir así no tendría opción mas que complacerla, por suerte ella había actuado como una chica sensata.

-bien, si no queremos ser sorprendidos entonces vayámonos- a pesar del acercamiento tan erótico que había tenido, Kaoru pudo apreciar a un Kenshin sereno y bajo control, en cambio ella tenia un gran problema, se había quedado con ganas de mas.

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo que no actualizo esta historia, les pido una enorme disculpa, seré honesta he tenido muchas dificultades para seguir con ella y con otras mas, la falta de atención y por lo tanto de creatividad e imaginación me han bloqueado mucho últimamente, también me disculpo por que al actualizar después de tanto tiempo , se pierde el hilo de la historia y por lo tanto hay que leerla nuevamente, de verdad no es mala voluntad ni nada por el estilo de hecho quería acabarla toda de un jalón para evitar ese inconveniente pero estoy pasando por una etapa en la que simplemente mi cabezota no esta carburando bien.<p>

Espero les guste este capitulo si hay algún error de redacción me gustaría me lo hagan saber de antemano muchas gracia y hasta el siguiente capi


End file.
